poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Team Rocket, Verminious Snaptrap Captures Diancie, Millis Steel Rescue Diancie
Here is the scene where the villains kidnaps Diancie, But Millis Rescues her in Team Robot in Pokemon: Diancie And The Cocoon Of Destruction. (At Sunset in of Avignon Town, Our Heroes are going for dinner) Ash & All the Heroes: (Eating some Food) Tai Kamiya: Oh yeah. I haven't had a meal like this in this town. My stomach chiming. Matt Ishida: If we have some ketchup to go with this, it would be perfect. T.K. Takaishi: I love ketchup and Eggs. Sora Takenouchi: That sounds pretty gross to me. Twilight Sparkle: (messy eating noises) Mmm! Mmmm, mm! (with mouth full) I didn't realize how hungry I was! I'm so glad you asked me to join you here today... (swallows) I'm so honored! Mm! Sora Takenouchi: Please don't talk with you're mouth full. Twilight Sparkle: Oh right, sorry. Terriermon: Buns and beans and sauerkraut. I'm gonna eat till I pass out! (Henry Wong grabs him by the ear) Ash Ketchum: Diancie, you should try these! (He gave a Plate of Cookies to Diancie) Emerl: You're gonna love it. Diancie: Thank you very much. (She eats a cookie) They're delicious! Ash Ketchum: Eat all you want. There's plenty! Pikachu: Pika Pika! Sora Takenouchi: What do you think, tell me how you like your foods and I'll bring more for you. Diancie: I really like them, Sora. Sonic: I'm glad they have chili dogs! (He eats one of the chili dogs) Emerl: This looks good! Kari Kamiya: Delicious! Tai Kamiya: You said it! Diancie: You eat a lot, don't you, Ash and others? Ash Ketchum: Yea. (Eats cookie) Emerl: '''Of course we do. '''Tai Kamiya: That's what we always do. Flurr: Me too. Ping Pong: This noodles looks good. Omi: Yeah, too good. Yoshi: Yummy. Kirby: Poyo! (Swallows a watermelon) Rarity: This Looks Beautiful and Delicious! Sweetie Belle: You said it, Rarity! Vulk: This looks really yummy! Veemon: Sugary and Delicious, Right Davis?! Davis Motomiya: Yep, Sweetness and Delicious! Takuya Kanbara: If you eat them. There very healthy. Guilmon: (Eating bread) Yummy! Takato Matsuki: '''This Linguine is very delicious. '''Mimi Tachikawa: A Taste of Goodness and Sweetness! Palmon: You Said it, Mimi! T.K. Takaishi: Eggs with vegetables inside are so delicious! Matt Ishida: Mmm! Steaks makes my mouth water! Ash Ketchum: Eat well and sleep well. That's what keeps me healthy! Gabumon: You can say that again. Eddy: (Tries to pick it up. Each time he lifts his fork, the pasta falls off) How the heck you supposed to eat this stuff? Double-D: (Raising his fork) It's all in the wrist, Eddy. Zoe Orimoto: That's not how you do it, let me help you. Diddy Kong: '''Bananas are healthy and delicious! '''Donkey Kong: '''That's right buddy! '''Tai Kamiya: '''This looks Really Delicious! '''Agumon: '''Yummy! (Burps) Excuse me! (Pikachu and Dedenne are Feeding the Poke puffs) '''Biyomon: '''That's what I called, A Taste of Heaven. '''Sora Takenouchi: '''Like a hint of Angels! '''Glurt: '''Yummy, This looks Really Good Jawg! '''Jawg: '''Me too! '''Takato Matsuki: (Feeling Full) That was Very Delicious, Right Guilmon? Guilmon: Yep so Delicious and Yummy! Mordecai: '''Man, that steak was off the hook! '''Rigby: I am so glad they have meatball sub! And pizza pouches! (Burps) Bonnie: 'Kay, I'm gonna get some more. Do you wanna come, too? Diancie: Uh, well... Yes! It would be my honor to accompany you. Donatello: I'll come too! Michelangelo: I'll go get more Pizza! Bonnie: Come on! Shuff: '''Let's Pick up some food while we wait. '''Zaptor: Okay, Let's pick up some food! Finn the Human: I'll go get more too. Jake the Dog: Don't start it without me. Tai Kamiya: '''Wait up we're going with you, coming Kari? '''Kari Kamiya: Sure. (Bonnie, Lunk, Slumbo, Vulk, Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Bubbles, Tai Kamiya, Agumon, Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, Darwin, Daggett, Private, Finn, Jake, Eddy, Zoe, Magnifo, T.K. Takaishi, Patamon, Hoogi, Footi, Tigerman, Zaptor, Shuff, SpongeBob, Kari Kamiya, Gatomon, Gobba, Kraw, Donatello, Michelangelo, Dedenne, Aqua, Zorch and Diancie goes for a walk to A Restaurant inside) Serena: Wow, that Diancie, Such lovely manners! Just like a royal princess! Philmac: We always like princesses. Clemont: Yeah, you're right. Martin Kratt: So, let's me get this straight. (Bonnie Gets some Desserts) Diancie: There are so many kinds of food here. Gobba: '''This looks Delicious! '''Kraw: And cake! Lunk: '''This looks really yummy and Delicious! '''Bonnie: Yeah! Tigerman: Me Too! Bonnie: Let's grab them all! Magnifo: '''Don't forget about us! '''Hoogi: Yeah, Let's do it! Footi: Let's Get them all and have a delicious Deluxe! Agumon: Which Dessert should we choose? Tai Kamiya: Strawberry Shortcake. Agumon: Yeah, We can go with that! Kari Kamiya: I'll go get Red Velvet Cake. Private: Yeah, this is gonna be yummy. (Elsewhere Adagio dazzle and the other villains looked at our heroes) Jessie: Okay, Catch time. James: And how. The Chameleon: Well, if, by safe, you mean doomed, then I agree! Adagio Dazzle: (Growl) Listen, if we want to get Diancie, Then we must find her! Ollie: (holding a cup of tea) So, what crime are we gonna commit first Adagio? Adagio Dazzle: (Sighs) Well listen, there's a princess that create diamonds here and we need to get her. Verminious Snaptrap: (Angry) Aria, I don't pay you to Kidnap! In fact, I don't pay you at all. Aria Blaze: Well At least we'll find out. Ollie: (whispers quietly) We're completely out of Plans, Adagio. Bowser: (Scowls) Ollie, will you please stop this. Bowser Jr.: Do you want to capture Diancie? Or get us caughted? Francisco: Why is that Sonata? Sonata Dusk: I don't know, this will more harder than it looks. Larry: (cheering) Sonata's Cute! Sonata's Cute! Morton Koopa: Shut up! Aria Blaze: Cut that out! Adagio Dazzle: (Growls) Listen Larry, will you please stop this, We need to capture Diancie! Ollie: (points) Sonata, why don't you get your revenge by Defeating your Enemies or the mixels? The Heart Diamond is going be mine. Verminious Snaptrap: I might not have won anything yet, but if the other heroes are unable to attend the diamond, they'll have to declare me the winner! Can I get a whoop whoop? Whoop whoop or perish! Sonata Dusk, Larry, Ollie and Francisco: ''' (unemphatically) Whoop whoop. '''Adagio Dazzle: Alright then, So let's get started. Meowth: It's all happening now. Sonata Dusk, Larry, Ollie and Francisco: Is there going be taco Tuesday? Adagio Dazzle: (Groans) Well It will be. Verminious Snaptrap: How could you think of tacos at a time like this? Bowser: '''I heard about Spicy tacos. '''Ollie: '''Okay, enough with the tacos, So let's get moving. '''Donkey Kong: (In Mikey's Voice Burping) Ollie: (In Fenwick's Voice) What was that? Bowser: (In Dr. Phillium Benedict's voice) Someone had better say excuse me. (Meanwhile Our Heroes are taking a break) Donkey Kong: '''Excuse me. '''Mordecai: Dude, awesome burp. Donkey Kong: Thanks. Ken Ichijouji: Okay. Wormmon: Clemont, please continue. Clemont: You see, Ash, diamonds are extremely rare, beautiful and precious rocks, They actually take millions years to form. Millions! Tommy Himi: Really? Henry Wong: That's right, Tommy. (Team Rocket and the other villains sneaks in to capture Diancie) Mickey Mouse: And what about some diamonds that the things are pretty. Tai Kamiya: (Eating a strawberry shortcake and then swallow) You can say that again. Serena: They're incredibly hard, and their bright shine is supposed to last forever, And that's why they're so valuable! Dudley Puppy: Even Valuable things! Keswick: '''Even Richful and Amazing Things! '''Rika Nonaka: I really love valuable Diamonds! Renamon: Me too! (Pikachu jumps to get more food) Sora Takenouchi: Perhaps, we should have some ice cream for dessert. Biyomon: Okay. T.K. Takaishi: I'll go get hot fudge sundae for dessert. Patamon: And I'll have some delicious sugar frosted cookies. Hawkmon: That really was a Romantic Dinner, Biyomon is picking up some Desserts. Yolei Inoue: Okay then, I'll go get Hot Fudge Lava Cake for dessert. Tommy Himi: '''I'm going to get some milkshake for me. (Pikachu was Walking to the Restaurant and looks at desserts, Bonnie is scooping up some poke puffs, While Diancie looks at Food, Suddenly Team Rocket and the other villains uses a sack To Capture Diancie and Snags her, As Pikachu Looks at Team Rocket and the Other villains) '''James: And he's got it in the bag! Verminious Snaptrap: '''We got her! '''Team Rocket and Other Villains: Yeah! (Laugh Evilly) Daggett: '''What was that Noise?! '''Patamon: '''It's D.O.O.M.! '''Sora Takenouchi: What?! Biyomon: What's that?! (Bonnie Accidently Spilled poke puffs on Pikachu, The Other Villains Runs in Pursuit) T.K. Takaishi: Stop! Patamon: Come back here! Matt Ishida: What's going on? T.K. Takaishi: We we're getting something for dessert then suddenly Diancie is captured by the D.O.O.M.! Serena: It's Team Rocket?! Sora: Also some villains?! Dudley Puppy: Even D.O.O.M. Henchman?! Rika Nonaka: Oh no! It's them! Chris Kratt: Who?! Takato Matsuki: It's those villains! Emerl: After them! Sonic: Tails! Knuckles! Everyone! We gotta save Diancie! (As our Heroes then chase after the villains to help Diancie) (That night at the clock tower, Honedge is Standing at the arrow of a clock) Jessie: Well, that was the easiest heist I can remember, Diancie brought us good luck! Francisco: So did I! (She removes the Sack and found Diancie) Verminious Snaptrap: There she is! The Princess of The Domain, Diancie. (Francisco, Snaptrap, Mole, Ollie, Larry, Adagio, Sonata, Aria, Bad Dog, Leather Teddy, Skunk, Madame Catastrophe, Dr. Rabies, The Chameleon, Seymour Orlando Smooth, Miss Power, Orbot, Cubot, Bowser, Dr. Eggman and Mecha Sonic applaud) Diancie: You villains are thieves, aren't you? Jessie: We're Team Rocket, smartie! Verminious Snaptrap: And we're the D.O.O.M.! Iggy Koopa: Of course, we are. Dr. Rabies: Yes and we're only trying to sabotaged her. Diancie: Thieves are people who take things that aren't theirs, right? Madame Catastrophe: Well Duh, you were just trying to find her! Orbot: And we're trying to get those diamonds. Diancie: Thieves are bad people. That's just one of the things I've learned. James: Aren't we smart?! Larry: That's not a word! Use it in a sentence. Sonata Dusk: It's a fruit punch isn't it, I'll make sure these heroes don't spot them. James: Well, we're going to teach you lots of things! Jessie: Welcome to the school of hard knocks. Meowth: Yup! Francisco: And we're just getting started! Diancie: I certainly do appreciate your kind educational offer, but I must be going, So, Villains, I bid you farewell. Jessie: Did it say farewell, Stop the Hopping! Verminious Snaptrap: Honestly Diancie, do you ever call with good news? Stop the hopping! Aria Blaze: But the punch is awful too. Cubot: Excuse me?! Orbot: Fruit Punch, Really?! Leather Teddy: Diancie, Don't tell us your leaving. James: We insist! This party's just getting started. Meowth: We've got a little job we want you to do for us. Leather Teddy: Yeah, if you don't, i'm gonna beat you up. Orbot: '''Yes, but don't leave yet. '''Diancie: Excuse me, but I've never had a job before. Jessie: Our research shows you can make diamonds And research doesn't lie. James: So won't you make us a few? Ollie: Why do we share some diamonds? Verminious Snaptrap: Sharing Some Diamonds? How will that work?" Meowth: Make them Sparkle, Like Me! Bad Dog: Sparkle is sparkly! Diancie: Oh, so that's what you mean by little job, In that case, I'll be happy to do it. Jessie: Really?! No joke?! James: Smooth move! Meowth: Dig that! Cooperation! Diancie: But don't be disappointed. Adagio Dazzle: Alright, then don't get so upset. Cubot: '''Don't get Jealous. '''Jessie: How could we be disappointed?! Now, get those diamonds rolling! Carat by Carat! Francisco: Let's hit the Jackpot! Diancie: Now. (She uses and glows, And create one Diamond) (All of the other villains were overjoyed) Jessie: There it is! Gorgeous! James: Whoa! Meowth: Whoa! James: WOW! That will buy us the best meals for the rest of forevermore! Meowth: Not to mention noodles galore! Verminious Snaptrap: And To Build A Biggest Lair of All time! Wendy O Koopa: Give me a diamond! Roy Koopa: I want one! Sonata Dusk: Give me! Aria Blaze: I want it! Adagio Dazzle: Perfect! This diamond will be mine! Jessie: And for dessert, anything we want. Meowth: Quick, whip up some more! Cubot: Go Ahead! Orbot: Fill er up really more! Diancie: As you wish, but... (she creates another Diamond) Meowth: Beautiful Yeah! Number two, sports fans! James: I'll build a vacation villa! Meowth: We're rich! Yeah! Yeah! We'll put together an entire Team Rocket resort! Oh YEAH! All of the other villains: Or even the entire D.O.O.M. resort! Oh YEAH! Jessie: All Right! Make more! Larry: '''Come on, Big Money! (Diancie Creates Even more Diamonds that makes a storm) '''Team Rocket & All of the other villains: It's a Whirlpool! (It Causes the Diamonds To Flood) Meowth: I'm taking a diamond bath! Verminious Snaptrap: (Cackles) I'm Rich! James: I'm so filthy rich, I'm clean! Francisco: '''Flooding and riches come true, this is awesome! (James send out his inkay, who was in joy) '''Jessie: Ouch! They're pointy, but it feels great! (Jessie send out her wobbuffet, who was in joy) The Dazzlings: We're rich! The Chameleon: '''Ha Ha! We're In the money! '''Larry: '''Nothing like a Richful day in Paradise! '''Larry Koopa: I love diamonds! Wendy O Koopa: I can't wait to have anything I want, when I'm rich! (The Diamond jam the cog, Causing the clock to stop, As Diancie try to escape, The door was Locked) Millis Steel: Get away from the door! (Diancie Stands back, Chesnaught Bursts the door open and jumps over the grass, Millis Steel Arrived) Millis Steel: Hurry! This Way! (Meanwhile Our Heroes Began to worry about Diancie) Flain: Where's Diancie? Zorch: I Don't know. Sora Takenouchi: Biyomon, did you find Diancie? Biyomon: No. Emerl: Where can she be? Ash Ketchum: Look! Up there! Kimiko: There she is! (Our Heroes Rushed in To Find Diancie) Ash & All The Heroes: Diancie! Tai Kamiya: Finally! Ash Ketchum: Are you Okay? Serena: You're not hurt? Elsa: (In Esmeralda's voice) You're not hurt, are you? Diancie: I'm perfectly fine, thank you, after I made diamonds for them, the thieves allowed me to leave. Palmon: Thank goodness. Mimi Tachikawa: You're alright making Diamonds for the thieves. Daring Do: Yeah, too close. Clemont: So Team Rocket and the Other Villains grabbed you so you'd have to make diamonds for them! Krader: And Stealing is wrong? Percy: '''Also, stealing is a bad idea. '''Raimundo: Yeah, stealing. Ash Ketchum: Well, I'm just glad you're okay. Pikachu: Pika! Emerl: And you're not hurt. Flain: '''Your safe for now. '''Joe Kido: '''Good, Now we're perfectly fine. '''Diancie: Thank you, But I'm fairly certain that by now those thieves are feeling rather disappointed. Mordecai: Wait, what? SpongeBob: Wait, what was the villains were upset?! Gomamon: '''Hold it, Does that means the Thieves and the Villains are feeling Disappointed?! '''Jawg: Wait, Did the other villains we're disappointed?! Lunk: Relax, I'm sure they will be fine, no problem. Gmerl: Yeah. It's not like they're diamonds are going to like, disappear. (Meanwhile, The Cog Causes The Diamond to break, And the Bell Ringed and the clocks strikes at 8, and the diamonds began to disappear, Much to the Bad Guys' Dismay) The Chameleon: '''What was that?! '''Cubot: Wait, what's happening?! Orbot: I don't know! Ollie: '''It's Disappearing! '''Meowth: Uh oh! James: No. No. NO! Larry: Not my lucky diamonds! Team Rocket & All of the other villains: DON'T GO! (The Diamonds All Disappear forever) Verminious Snaptrap: (relents, then breaks into tears and falls to the ground) No! My Diamonds They're Gone! Please don't leave! Pleeaase! Meowth: Going and GONE! Francisco: Disappear and Despair! Bowser: I can't believe this! Sonata Dusk: Too Bad, So Sad! Aria Blaze: How did this happened?! Adagio Dazzle: How should I know! Wendy O Koopa: I hate it when Diamonds disappear! I hate it, I hate it, I'll never be rich! (She throws a tantrum) (Wobbuffet and Inkay appear) Cubot: All the diamonds are gone! Orbot: And Wendy can't stop tantruming. (Meanwhile our heroes are having a night) Diancie: I guess, I'm still not able to use my full powers to make real diamonds. Anna: It's alright Diancie. Serena: After you make them, they disappear! Sora Takenouchi: ''' Like magic! '''Magnfio: '''That's really magical but disappear! '''Princess Bubblegum: Yeah, we heard this. Amy Rose: '''Wow, That's Really weird. '''Diancie: Yes. And that's why I'm searching for Xerneas. Ash Ketchum: Xerneas?! Tai Kamiya: Xerneas?! Emerl: Who's Xerneas?! Clemont: The Legendary Pokémon, There's a legend that says Xerneas has the power to give life. Bonnie: Wow. Emerl: Really? Tentomon: He says that Legendary Pokemon can give life? Izzy Izumi: That's right. Princess Bubblegum: I heard of Xerneas before. It's the Legendary Pokémon that can give life to nature. Henry Wong: I've heard of it too. Takato Matsuki: Same here. Well that was back in the libaray in school. Keswick: Legendary Pokemon of life, Xerneas. Flain: '''Xerneas, neat. '''Zorch: That's Cool. Wizwuz: '''Yep, Being a Wizard of Life is very beautiful! '''Krader: Yes, That's right! Magnifo: I Would love to see Xerneas! Glomp: '''Yeah, That will be amazing for the Mixels! '''Double-D: '''I read history book of Pokémon and read the history of Xerneas back in Peach Creek Jr. High School. '''Ed: Really Double D?! Double-D: That's right. Xerneas is a Fairy type Pokémon, and can give life to Humans and Pokémon. Princess Bubblegum: Wow, That's great. Rocko: Neat. Diancie: I was taught that Xerneas' Fairy Aura would help me to draw out my true power, I must find Xerneas. Clemont: That's because you're a Fairy type, too. Emerl: You never told us, she's a Fairy type Pokémon. Anna: She is a Fairy type Pokémon. Ash Ketchum: So awesome. I'd love to meet Xerneas! Serena: Me, too. Teslo: Me Too! Bonnie: YAY! I would, too! Jenny: '''I would love to see Xerneas! '''Kraw: '''Yeah, i love too! '''Clemont: Yeah. Me, too. Olaf: Yeah, I like warm Hugs! Mimi Tachikawa: '''I will Love to see The Legendary Pokemon! '''Palmon: '''Wow, That's Really Amazing! '''Ash Ketchum: Diancie? Do you think we could go with you? Emerl: Please, let us come with you to help you. Yoshi: We can always come too. Kristoff: Are you coming with us? Krader: '''Do you wanna join? '''Toby: Do you wanna come? Cody Hida: If we can come, Maybe we can go on a quest. Armadillomon: That will be Great! Magnifo: Please! We want to see the magic Xerneas is making! Wizwuz: Me too! Mesmo: Same here. Diancie: I would be happy if you would. It is my greatest pleasure to allow you all to travel along with me. Ash Ketchum: Allow us? Kay. Tai Kamiya: That's the spirit! Serena: You are a princess! Anna: Just like I'm a Princess! Bonnie: Wow! Diancie's a princess for real! Dedenne: (Jumps into joy) Yolei Inoue: I would love to see Xerneas too! Hawkmon: Me too! Rigby: Dude! We're going to see Xerneas! Mordecai: Yeah, we are! Max: '''Yes, That's Great! '''Dudley Puppy: '''Amazing Spy Princess! '''Fluttershy: How pretty. Applejack: Howdy! Rainbow Dash: '''So awesome! '''Pinkie Pie: '''That was AMAZING! '''Joe Kido: (In Muscle Man's voice) You're right, let's do this thing. On three. (The DigiDestined & their Digimon put their hands together) One, two, three! The DigiDestined and Their Digimon: (They all raise their hands together) It will be so epic! Flain: Awesome! Krader: Yeah, yeah! we'll find Xerneas! Michelangelo: Awesome, radical dudette! Izzy Izumi: '''Yeah, Now were Talking! '''Tentomon: '''That's Correct, And let's go and meet Xerneas! '''Guilmon: I wanna see Xerneas too! Takato Matsuki: Same here buddy! Tai Kamiya: Alright gang! We're moving. Agumon: Okay then. Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts